


Banana Boy

by alistoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Harrys Birthday, Louis cant cook, M/M, Reality, banana cake, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday, Louis talks to kitchen appliances, and there are bananas, lots of bananas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a bunch of fluff and I hope you like it. It was inspired by [this post](http://chiquitastyles.tumblr.com/post/97236745999/samegig-harry-styles-birthday-cake-made)

Louis is the best boyfriend ever.

He really is,

He woke up extra early just so that he could prepare the perfect birthday breakfast for Harry. And he's definitely not a morning person so this is a big feat.

But now the stove might be on fire and the smoke alarm is ringing aggressively in his his ears.

All he did was leave the room for a second, how does this always happen to him?

Okay so maybe he's not the best boyfriend ever, but goddammit he's trying.

Its the thought that counts. Right?

Louis rushes into the kitchen, coughing as the smoke sneaks into his lungs and feels his heart sink in his chest when he sees the pancakes he had been making burned to a charcoal crisp, staring back at him pathetically from the pan.

"Great, just great" he mutters to himself as he turns the stove off and pours a glass of water over the sizzling pancake.

"You can't cooperate with me for one fucking day?" He spits at the stove in frustration.

"Lou?" he hears from the doorway and he spins around in surprise, hiding the pan with the burnt pancake behind his back. " Are you fighting with the stove again?"

Louis heaves a sigh of defeat. "I'm telling you it hates me, it's got some sort of thing against me and decides to burn everything I cook. It's not my fucking fault I never did anything to it!" He glares at the stove.

"Why were you even trying to cook? After last time you said, and I quote 'I'm never touching that devil's spawn of a stove again.'" Harry chuckles where he's leaning against the door frame, voice still rough with sleep. His eyes are a lighter meadowy green like they always are in the morning and his curls are all mussed up in the back. Louis smiles softly at him.

"Well, I fully expected to stay true to that statement, but today is your birthday and I wanted to make you a special birthday breakfast." Louis looks down at the pancake forlornly, "It didn't go very well." he holds the pan out to Harry dejectedly.

Harry chuckles, his green eyes alight with amusement. "Aw Lou"

"Hey, don't you dare laugh at me, I was trying to do something nice."

"Of course you were. And I'm quite honored that you ventured out to use the stove again just to give me a nice birthday breakfast, but I'd rather not you burn our whole kitchen down."

"I wouldn't have burnt the whole kitchen down, only the stove hates me" Louis protests and folds his arms accross his chest petulantly.

Harry looks at him meaningfully.

"Okay, and the oven"

Harry raises his eyebrows, widening his eyes and Louis sighs in defeat.

"And the toaster."

Harry smiles, satisfied. "How about I clean up the stove and make us some _unburnt_ pancakes while you go get my present that you've been hiding under the bed for ages."

Louis' eyes bug out of his head. "What? How did you-"

"You're not very sneaky Lou, I saw you put the box under there and  I saw the way you would glance under the bed every time you came into the room. I'm not daft."

Louis sticks his tongue out at the younger boy, like the mature adult that he is and skips off into his and Harry's shared bedroom after pecking him softly on the lips.

He reaches under the bed to get out the small box he had been hiding under it and smiles giddily to himself. He's been waiting two entire months to see the look on Harry's face when he sees the present.

Upon entering the kitchen he finds Harry sitting cross legged on the counter, holding a peeled and half eaten banana in one hand, cutting up banana slices with the other hand, and 3 bananas in front of him.

"Oh my god Harry! What the hell?"

"What?" Harry asks as he takes another bite of his banana.

"The fans are right, you _are_ obsessed with bananas."

"They taste good!" Harry says pouting adorably. Louis kisses his pursed lips and smiles, he tastes like home. And bananas.

"You're a monkey. I'm in love with a monkey."

'I'm a human! Promise!" Harry protests. swinging his legs to dangle off the counter and grabbing Louis with them to pull him into his chest.

Louis rests his hands on Harry's chest feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips and the younger boy leans down to press their foreheads together.

"If you're a human, you must be some sort of weird banana themed super hero."

Harry quirks an eyebrow quizzically. And Louis goes cross eyed trying to look up at them.

"Yes, its perfect. You're banana boy!"

Harry lets out a loud cackle and kisses Louis, giggling into his mouth.

***

After breakfast Harry and Louis curl up together on the couch and Louis takes out his present, proudly handing it to his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday Hazza!"

Louis looks up at Harry hopefully, his heart beating giddily in his chest.

Harry giggles and kisses his cheek before opening the velvet box. He gasps when he sees what is inside. A silver locket with an H and L twined together engraved on the front.

"Its beautiful." He breathes and looks up at Louis with shining eyes. Louis can feel his own eyes shining back at him with fondness and he nuzzles further into his side.

"Open it." he whispers.

Harry obeys and smiles wetly as he sees the picture inside. It's the first picture the two of them took together. The day of the x factor auditions.

"That was a great day wasn't it?" Louis says, using his thumb to brush away Harry's tears.

"I never thought in a million years I would have met the love of my life in the loo" Harry chuckles, his voice rough with emotion, "Thank you. I love it, I love you"

"Love you too"

"Will you put it on for me?"

"I don't know if you'll be able to wear that in public Haz." Louis says, heart sinking, "People will start speculating. And then management will-"

"Fuck management I want to wear it and I'm going to."

Louis grins wide despite himself, this defiant side of Harry that always causes trouble for management is his favorite, it's something that surprised him the first time Harry had stood up for their relationship to Modest and one of the things that made him realize how gone he was for the curly haired boy, not many people can surprise him.

He takes the locket out of Harry's hand and clasps it around his neck.

"There"

Harry rubs at the locket with his fingers and smiles down at him. Now I'll have you with me always.

"Good."

They're interrupted by a loud knocking on the door and Harry turns to him confused.

"You didn't tell me we were having visitors?"

"It was a surprise" Louis replies and opens the door.

Gemma jumps into the room brandishing out a wrapped present and yelling "Where's the birthday boyyyy?"

Anne walks in after her chuckling and wrapping Louis in a bear hug.

"She's a bit excited" she chuckles into to his hair.

"I can tell"

Gemma spots Harry on the couch and stops short.

"Hazzahead? Have you been crying? "

Harry nods and points to the locket resting against his heart.

"Look what Lou got me!" he says proudly.

Harry shows Gemma and Anne  the locket, his eyes gleaming with pride and tears of happiness. 

Anne coos over it and sends a thumbs up to Louis, while Gemma pouts up at him.

"Thanks a lot, now my gift seems like shit" 

"Language, Gemma" Anne chastises, but she's smiling. 

Gemma just grins at Anne unapologetically.

"So Harry, what do you say about a family day out and about in London?" she asks clapping her hands together. 

Harrys eyes light up and Louis smiles fondly at the blinding joy written across his face. He's so easy to please. Gemma could have told him they were going to be watching crap television on the couch and his eyes would still be just as bright.

That's probably his favorite thing about Harry, how much he genuinely loves his family.

"Of course! Yes I'd love to!" Harry says delighted. 

"Okay, get your coat and some warm shoes it's quite chilly out." Anne replies motherly. "Don't want you catching cold on your birthday." 

Harry rolls his eyes and nods. "Alright mum. Lou you wanna join us?" 

Louis smiles to himself slyly. "Nah, I'm alright, you should have a family day to yourself."

Harry frowns, his eyebrows pinching together together cutely, "you sure?" 

Louis laughs "I'm sure, you have fun." He kisses his furrowed brows and smiles up at the younger boy. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back." 

Harry grins, pecks his lips in reply and goes to get his coat. 

While he's gone Louis turns to Anne and Gemma seriously. 

"Don't let him back here until I text you alright?" He says in a low whisper. "Got it?" 

Gemma nods her head and Anne gives him a thumbs up. 

Louis quickly puts a finger to his lips as he hears Harry's footsteps come down the hall.

"I'll see you ladies later then?" he asks, trying to feign normalcy, as Harry emerges from the hallway wearing a long black trench coat.

"Ahem?" Harry coughs.

"And gentleman, can't forget you Haz."

Louis walks them to the door to see them off and rolls his eyes when Gemma winks at him discreetly before she follows Anne and Harry out the door. 

***

So...

Louis thought he had an amazing romantic idea but now he's not so sure.

He was supposed to make Harry a cake and light dozens of candles like the stupidly romantic people on those romcoms Harry always forces Louis watch with him, but now that he's standing in the kitchen with flour and egg goo all over his t-shirt, cake mix on the counter, and a bowl in front of him full of something that looks absolutely  _nothing_ like cake batter, he's not sure how this is going to be romantic at all.

At a last ditch attempt he puts the pan with the sad excuse for cake batter in it and sticks it in the oven.

He crosses his fingers and starts trying to clean up the mess he's made in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he smells burning plastic and yanks the oven open to see the pan he had put the batter in melting into a pile of goo.

He groans in frustration and turns the oven off, pulling the melting pan out, then slumps heavily onto one of the kitchen stools and buries his face in his hands.

"I'm a fucking failure" he moans to the empty kitchen and glares at all the appliances. "I fucking hate all of you"

He startles when the phone rings next to him.

"Hello" he grumbles into the phone.

"Whats up Lou? "

"I'm a failure Zayn" Louis repeats into the phone.

"What are you going on about?"

"I wanted to make Harry a cake for his birthday but I melted the pan."He stands up with the phone pressed against his ear and furiously tries to scratch off the drying goo from the pan.

"How the hell did you manage to fuck up a cake Lou? You literally just add eggs and oil to cake mix, it's not that hard"

"It's not my fault the oven hates me!" Louis glares at said appliance, "you're fucking shit, I wouldn't want anything like you to like me anyway" he hisses at the oven.

"Excuse me?"

"I was talking to the oven!" Louis explains in frustration. "Zayners what do I do?"

Louis goes to throw away a paper towel when his eyes land on the pile bananas Harry had left on the counter and his eyes light up.

"Wait!" he cuts off whatever Zayn's, probably unhelpful answer was going to be "I just had an amazing idea, I'll call you later" he hangs up quickly and gathers the bananas in his arms.

***

Gemma's acting odd . Or well odder than normal. She keeps looking at her phone and smiling secretively at their mum.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry questions, but Gemma wont say a word.

While they're browsing through books at a secluded bookstore (Harry doesn't want to be papped) he sees Gemma's phone light up with a text and when she reads it she smiles wide, nudging his mum in the shoulder and glancing at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing," his mum assures,"Gemma just thinks we should be heading back now, the last train to Cheshire leaves soon."

***

Once Harry drops his mum and Gemma off at the station he makes his way back to the flat, hoping for a cuddling session and movie with his boy.

When he gets to the flat all the lights are off and it's eerily quiet.

He turns the hall light on and drops his keys into the bowl by the door in dissapointment. Louis is is probably out with one of the boys or somthing. So much for the movie.

Thats when he notices there's a sticky note next to the bowl.

He picks it up an smiles as he reads it

_Follow the banana's Banana Boy!_

_-L_

He chuckles to himself and looks around for the banana's and finds one on the shelf above the table. It has a note attached to it

_Where did we have our first kiss in this flat?_

Harry giggles as he remembers Louis pulling him into the first room they could find the day they had moved in and kissing him hard on the mouth.

It was the laundry room.

Harry walks to the laundry room and finds another banana sitting atop the washing machine.

He hold back a laugh as he reads the note stuck to it? 

_If I had to get someone's pee splashed on me id much rather have your pee than his pee._

_What room did we first meet?_

Harrys eyes brighten as he thinks of the first time he'd layed eyes on Louis. He remembers instantly being infatuated. He wanted to know anything and everything about the cinomon haired boy with the eyes from the sea. 

He walks to the tiny loo down the hall from the laundry room and finds a banana resting on the toilet seat.

_where is your favorite photo of us?_

Harry grins and walks to the bedroom where a photo of him kissing Louis' cheek on their first Valntines Day together, which Harry had framed in a frame with tiny red and pink hearts around it is sitting on the side table. (Louis always makes fun of it, but he's never even tried to change the frame so Harry knows deep down he actually loves it)

There is a banana sitting next to it. 

_Ok last one._

_Where's the place we got drunk together for the first time?_

Harry remembers Louis pulling him out onto the balcony the day he turned eighteen.

He remembers Louis pressing a can of beer into his hand and laughing when he cringed as he swallowed. 

He remembers getting piss ass drunk and accidentally admitting he wanted to marry Louis someday. 

Most of all he remembers Louis smiling fondly at him and agreeing.

"You're going to have to work on that proposal, but yes, I'll marry you someday."

Harry walks to the balcony, with all the memories filling up his mind and he gasps at the sight before him. 

There are candles, dozens of candles all lined up along the railing and a silk blue tablecloth covering the small table they keep outside. 

A startled laugh escapes his lips as he notices what's sitting on table. 

A bunch of bananas with candles stabbed haphazardly into them. 

Louis emerges from around the corner and grins at him proudly.

"What's all this?" Harry asks, feeling his heart grow 10 times bigger in his chest. Louis did all this for him.

"I'm being romantic, isn't it obvious?" Louis grins "I tried making you a cake but it didn't work out so this is the replacement." He gestures to the bananas and looks up at him with hopeful blue eyes. 

"D'you like it?"

Harry grins "It's Banana Boy's dream come true." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
